TimeTraveling Adventures
by Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3
Summary: Another short fic of mine. Jak has a little conversation with Torn and Ashelin about Gol and Maia, time-traveling, etc. I BEG you to R&R please!


It had been four days since Jak had finished with Metal Kor. He was now calm and silent again. He only talked when it was necessary. He was quietly finishing a glass of juice in the Naughty Ottsel. The Naughty Ottsel became a very popular joint in town ever since it was opened. It seems that all the saloon needed was for the slime ball Krew to die and have a little remodeling. And that's exactly what Daxter did to the place; he remodeled it. Anyways, Jak was having a quiet drink when the double automatic doors of the club opened. Jak didn't even bother to turn around. He was serious these days, but inside he was dancing of joy. He was tired of adventures. He was glad he could finally relax and have a nice peaceful life. First of all, he would drink. Then he would talk to his old buddies. The strangers that entered the club turned out not to be strangers at all. They were none other than Torn and Ashelin. They sat in a nearby table close to the bar stool Jak was on. Jak had a glimpse of them and greeted them without looking back at them in a dramatic way. "Hey old buddies" Jak said.  
  
"How are ya Jak?" Torn asked in his cocky voice. "What brings you here?" Jak asked them getting straight to point and skipping the 'long-time-no-see thing'. "Well..." Ashelin began, "we had quite an 'interesting' conversation with Samos." "Is that so?" Jak asked with sarcasm. "We were interested about your whole time-traveling issues" Torn explained. "Keep going" Jak pleaded gently. "And Samos told us all" Torn finished. "What does 'all' stand for?" Jak continued the sarcasm. "It means that we know about Gol and Maia" Ashelin replied, disgusted by Jak's sarcasm of not taking things seriously. "Really?" Jak said, pretending he didn't notice that Ashelin didn't like his sarcasm one bit. But he ended the sarcasm there. After those words, he turned around and finally looked at them. "And what do you want me to tell you?" Jak asked in a serious tone. "Just a few things to get things straight" Torn told him. "Ok then, shoot" Jak ordered. "Ok," Ashelin started, "so Gol was the Dark Eco sage right?" "Yeah" Jak said. "And his sister, Maia, wanted to become the next one after his demise?" Ashelin continued the interrogation. "Yep" Jak said while nodding. "And exactly how did you stop them?" Torn asked, helping the interrogation move further. "I thought Samos told you everything" Jak started the sarcasm again. "Well...he did miss out in some details" Torn admitted while shrugging. "Well anyways, the sages combined their powers and created White Eco which I took and killed them with it" Jak answered once again returning to the serious tone. "Interesting..." Torn thought aloud.  
  
"And why didn't you take some more to change Daxter back to normal?" Ashelin asked while giving a glimpse to Torn demanding her turn to ask questions. "Well, he said he'd rather stay that way just in case" Jak replied. "So let me try to solve the paradox here," Ashelin continued, "the kid which was you was recently sent back in time to grow up and stop Gol and Maia?" Jak nodded without vocal reply. "And then come to the future to stop Metal Kor?" Ashelin asked. "Yes" Jak stated. "So you basically saved the world even before Haven City existed?" Ashelin confirmed. "Yep" he kept answering with simple words. "And it's a cycle that repeats itself through past and future?" Ashelin asked without hesitation. Jak once again nodded not wanting to talk much. Torn exchanged looks with Ashelin again to switch places with her in the interrogation. "And why didn't you talk?" Torn asked. "That's not part of the time-traveling is it?" Jak said sarcastically while turning around to drink his juice. There wasn't much left of it. Just ice bathed in small drops of juice. Jak always waited for the ice to melt so he could drink ice water after the juice. "Just tell us" Torn demanded. Jak sighed and turned around to face them once more. "Ok guys, relax" he assured.  
  
"I didn't talk because I had childhood traumas" he admitted looking down at the ground with a sad expression on his face. "You probably know which I'm talking about" Jak guessed. And he guessed right. Because right away Torn said "You mean when the Metal Heads killed your parents?" Jak looked even more miserable. Ashelin elbowed Torn on his waist. "Ouch! What was that for!?" Torn whispered. "Can't you see he's sad about it?" Ashelin whispered back. "So what made you finally talk?" Ashelin broke in the silence. Jak looked up at her with the sad expression gone from his face. "The anger towards your father" he replied sternly. He now had an angry look on his face as he remembered those two years of torture. Now Ashelin was the one hurt. Torn gave a slight fake smile and tried to break the silence. "Well," he began, "one final question Jak." Jak didn't have much of a choice. "Shoot" he said. "Do you prefer Sandover Village or Haven City?" Torn asked him. "Well..." That was a tough question. Jak went into deep thought about it before answering. He didn't know what to say. Sandover Village definitely had a happier mood for obvious reasons, but Haven was his actual home. They were both basically the same but in different timelines. He finally made a decision after thinking about it for a minute and a half. "They're both the same" he answered simply. "What do you mean?" Torn asked sounding puzzled. "They're the same but in different timelines" Jak explained. "I did originate here in Haven, but I've spent more time in Sandover Village" Jak continued. This was the first question in the whole interrogation that he actually put deep thought into. "But I plan on living the rest of my days here so I can see the differences between both timelines and see how my home has evolved" Jak kept on. "They're both the same but with different cultures and moods" Jak finished. Impressed by Jak's answer, Torn and Ashelin got up from their seats and said goodbye. "Until next time Jak" Torn said while waving. They went out the club and five minutes later, Jak's furry pal came in.  
  
"I heard Torn and his gal were here" the owner of the club said. Daxter sat on Jak's left shoulder waiting for a reply. "Yeah, they just came by to talk" Jak told his best friend. "About what?" Daxter asked suspiciously. Jak sighed. "About my time-traveling adventures" Jak replied. "Oh I see" Daxter said. "How did you know?" Jak asked, this time he was the one sounding suspicious. "First of all, Sig told me they told him they were coming here; and second of all I saw them leaving when I was on my way" the furry animal admitted. "I hope Samos or Pecker decide to finally tell us what the future has in store for us" Daxter thought aloud. "Me too Dax buddy, me too" Jak agreed.  
  
THE END 


End file.
